Grooming pets can be a difficult task, in part, because pets are often frightened or made uncomfortable by tools used for grooming. Frightened pets may move erratically in an effort to escape the grooming procedure, and this erratic movement may be dangerous to the pet or the groomer. For example, the erratic movement by the pet may cause a cutting surface of the grooming tool to contact the pet or the groomer.
Furthermore, cutting or trimming pets' nails can be particularly challenging. Firstly, many pets prefer not to have their paws held. Because holding a pet's paws is necessary during a nail trim, this may cause increased stress to the pet. Additionally, trimming the pet's nail too far will cut the quick of the pet's nail. As in humans, cutting the quick of the pet's nail causes pain to the pet. Accordingly, the risk of causing harm to a pet may cause increased stress to the groomer during the nail trim.
Thus, it is desirable to perform the nail trimming as quickly and efficiently as possible to minimize the stress to both the pet and the groomer. However, the nail trimming procedure should not be rushed, as this increases the likelihood of accidentally trimming the quick of the pet's nail. One way to reduce the likelihood of cutting the quick of the pet's nail is to cut the nail at an angle. Another way to reduce the likelihood of cutting the quick of the nail is to control the distance of the nail from the cutting surface.
Electrically operated nail trimmers may help make the nail trimming procedure more accurate and more efficient. However, pets are often frightened by vibrations and sounds made by electrically operated grooming tools. Accordingly, there is a present need for an electrically operated nail trimmer, which enables trimming a pet's nail accurately and efficiently, that minimizes the stress to the pet and the groomer and reduces the likelihood of cutting the quick of the pet's nail.